


Jenny?

by Panic_At_The_Disney



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 867-5309 AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Bad Use of Social Media, Bad dates, Bisexual Will Solace, Boys in Make-up, Canon LGBTQ Character, Crack, Denial of Feelings, Eyeliner, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Crack, Gay Nico di Angelo, How Do I Tag, Humour, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drugs, Implied/Referenced Non-Consensual Drug Use, M/M, Multiple ships, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Social Media, Song Lyrics, Swearing, Teasing, Texting, There's A Tag For That, Why Did I Write This?, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Wrong Number AU, cursing, group chat au, implied/referenced alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Disney/pseuds/Panic_At_The_Disney
Summary: Jason dares Nico to text the number 867-5309, but unless Jenny is a tall hot blond guy who goes to the high school across town, the song by Tommy Tutone is full of LIES.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Background Lou Ellen/Cecil, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Everyone & Everyone, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 296
Kudos: 146





	1. Who Can I Turn to?

_7:34 am - **GoAway** to **867-5309** in the chat "JENNY?!?!"_

GoAway: hi who is this?

867-5309: Who is THIS??

GoAway: I am your worst nightmare

867-5309: You're Lou Ellen never realising her crush on Cecil and hopelessly pining for the rest of her life?

GoAway: wth no

867-5309: Crap I probably shouldn't have used names

867-5309: How did you get my number?

GoAway: I have my ways

GoAway: but seriously who are you?

867-5309: The name's McGee. Sunshine McGee.

GoAway: ...please tell me you're kidding

GoAway: because if not your parents are horrible people

867-5309: Yeah I'm kidding

GoAway: is your name Jenny?

867-5309: Wth no

867-5309: What kind of question is that?

GoAway: dude have you seen your phone number

867-5309: Oh right, I forgot about that song

867-5309: OH IS THAT HOW YOU GOT MY NUMBER

GoAway: took you long enough

GoAway: until you tell me your actual name you're going in my contacts as Jenny

867-5309: WHAT

867-5309: I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS

867-5309: YOU ARE A DESPICABLE PERSON

GoAway: I know

_**GoAway** has renamed **867-5309** as **Jenny**_

Jenny: ...

GoAway: this is the best decision I've ever made

Jenny: You are the absolute WORST

_7:42 am - **GoAway** to **WaterBoi, WiseGirl, RepairBoi, BeautyQueen, BlondSuperman, Frank,** and **MissMetalDetector** in the chat "guys help" _

GoAway: guys

Frank: Why is my name so boring?

MissMetalDetector: Yeah, everybody else has a nickname and he's just /Frank/.

GoAway: I couldn't think of anything!

RepairBoi: Nico

RepairBoi: I've taught you better than this

RepairBoi: get it together man

_**RepairBoi** has renamed **Frank** as **BeastMode**_

BeastMode: I'm down with that

GoAway: ANYWAY

GoAway: JASON

BlondSuperman: What????

GoAway: that number you dared me to text actually responded

BlondSuperman: Really?

WaterBoi: what number was it?

GoAway: Jenny's

WiseGirl: Not a bad dare. Not bad at all.

BlondSuperman: What'd they say?

GoAway: [screenshot sent]

RepairBoi: dude

WaterBoi: I like them already

GoAway: there was a point to me telling you this tho

BeautyQueen: There was?

GoAway: yeah

GoAway: everybody go spam Jenny

MissMetalDetector: Poor Jenny.

WaterBoi: YES. LET'S DO IT

BeastMode: You are all horrible people

BeastMode: But I love all of you

GoAway: you are so bad at insults

GoAway: Hazel teach him better

BeastMode: She's trying! She's too sweet!

GoAway: how are we related

WaterBoi: we were spamming Jenny guys

WaterBoi: let's stay focused

BlondSuperman: Percy's right

WiseGirl: Percy's never right.

WaterBoi: well THAT was rude

_7:52 - **RepairBoi** to **GoAway, WiseGirl, RepairBoi, BeautyQueen, BlondSuperman, Beast Mode, MissMetalDetector,** and **Jenny** in the chat "Jenny, Who Art Thou?" _

Jenny: It is too early for this

Jenny: Who are you people?!?!

RepairBoi: I HAVE A QUESTION

BeautyQueen: That's not good

RepairBoi: Are you a boy or a girl?

RepairBoi: or both?

RepairBoi: or neither?

RepairBoi: or... whatever. You get the idea

Jenny: I'm a dude

Jenny: and my name is not Jenny

BlondSuperman: darn

RepairBoi: so you're a guy?

RepairBoi: are you hot?

Jenny: Wth kind of question is that

RepairBoi: the non-rhetorical kind

WiseGirl: Big words there, Leo. Be careful.

Jenny: Leo... got it.

RepairBoi: ANNABETH! YOU GAVE MY NAME TO A STRANGER

WiseGirl: ...are you aware of how group chats work?

Jenny: Leo and Annabeth. Got it. Are you a couple?

WaterBoi: NO

WaterBoi: SHE'S MINE

Jenny: She's whose?

BlondSuperman: That would be Percy's

Jenny: Leo, Percy, and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth are a couple. What else?

WaterBoi: dang

WaterBoi: he's good

BlondSuperman: what's your actual name, Jenny?

Jenny: Sunshine McGee

GoAway: it's not actually that

GoAway: I asked

BeautyQueen: You had to ask?!?!

GoAway: shut up Piper

BeautyQueen: STOP GIVING OUR NAMES TO A STRANGER

Jenny: too late

BeautyQueen: ugh

RepairBoi: but I had a point, Jenny

RepairBoi: are you straight?

Jenny: Haha no

Jenny: I'm very bi

GoAway: ...

GoAway: shut up Leo

RepairBoi: I didn't say anything yet!

GoAway: good

GoAway: wait yet?

RepairBoi: JENNY, NICO'S IN LOVE WITH YOUUUUU

Jenny: Which one's Nico?

WiseGirl: That would be GoAway.

Jenny: Oh okay

Jenny: I'm cool with that

BlondSuperman: wait what?

Jenny: Yeah, they seem adorable

WiseGirl: He is.

GoAway: I hate literally all of you

Jenny: Even me?

GoAway: ...

RepairBoi: dang it Nico

RepairBoi: could you be a little less gay

Jenny: A fellow queer

Jenny: Noice

_8:04 - **GoAway** to "guys help"._

GoAway: LEO VALDEZ

RepairBoi: heeeeeeeey buddyyyyyyy

RepaiBoi: wassup???

GoAway: I'm going to kill you

WiseGirl: That's a bit excessive, don't you think?

BlondSuperman: nah, that's actually pretty chill for Nico

BlondSuperman: it's usually something along the lines of 'you will die a painful death and crumble into a thousand pieces, never to reform'

WaterBoi: nico what the actual f r i c k

GoAway: death is too meaningless

BlondSuperman: way to be emo man

_8:06 - **GoAway** to "Jenny, Who Art Thou?"_

GoAway: sorry Jenny

GoAway: Leo's an idiot

Jenny: Hmmm we'll see

GoAway: should I be scared???

Jenny: Yo Leo

RepairBoi: yah wassup Jenny?

Jenny: Dogs or cats?

BeautyQueen: oh no

BlondSuperman: Jenny what have you done

RepairBoi: ARE YOU KIDDING

RepairBoi: DOGS ARE SUPERIOR TO CATS

GoAway: thems fightin words right there

Jenny: I don't know Nico

Jenny: He's not exactly wrong

GoAway: exCUSE ME

GoAway: I'm sorry Jenny

Jenny: ?

GoAway: but I don't think we can be together if you're not a cat person

BeautyQueen: 'together,' hmm...

BeautyQueen: (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

RepairBoi: (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

BeastMode: (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

BlondSuperman: (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

WaterBoi: (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

WiseGirl: (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

MissMetalDetector: (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

Jenny: (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

GoAway: Jenny nO

RepairBoi: Jenny yES

GoAway: THE POINT IS

GoAway: cats are BETTER

Jenny: DOGS ARE BETTER

GoAway: CATS

Jenny: EVERYBODY ELSE, CATS /ᐠ ̥ ̮ ̥ ᐟ\ฅ ...

Jenny: Or DOGS (❍ᴥ❍ʋ) ?

MissMetalDetector: /ᐠ ̥ ̮ ̥ ᐟ\ฅ

BeastMode: Sorry but uh...(❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

WaterBoi: (❍ᴥ❍ʋ) all the way

WiseGirl: Probably /ᐠ ̥ ̮ ̥ ᐟ\ฅ

RepairBoi: I already said, but... (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

BeautyQueen: /ᐠ ̥ ̮ ̥ ᐟ\ฅ

BlondSuperman: babe how could you

BeautyQueen: sorry not sorry

RepairBoi: s o s a l t y

BlondSuperman: (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

Jenny: So...

Jenny: Cats: Piper, Annabeth, MissMetalDetector (strange name but I don't know your real one), and Nico

Jenny: Cat total = 4

Jenny: Dogs: BlondSuperman (don't know your name yet), Leo, Percy, BeastMode (don't know your name either), and me

Jenny: Dog total = 5

Jenny: 4 and 5

Jenny: ...

Jenny: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

RepairBoi: dude I left my phone for five seconds

RepairBoi: FIVE SECONDS

RepairBoi: and you sent 8 texts in a row?!?!?!

Jenny: Oops

Jenny: Sorry Leo

WiseGirl: You know way too many of our real names.

Jenny: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jenny: Yo Nico did you die?

BlondSuperman: nah he's prolly ghosting because he knows dogs are better

GoAway: ...

Jenny: HE LIVES!

GoAway: that's IT

_**GoAway** added **CalyforniaGirl** to the chat "Jenny, Who Art Thou?" _

Jenny: How many of y'all ARE THERE?!?!

GoAway: y'all...you're southern

Jenny: Dang it

CalyforniaGirl: What the heck

CalyforniaGirl: Nico why

GoAway: ?

CalyforniaGirl: This is the worst username you've ever given me

Jenny: What was the thought process behind the y?

Jenny: Or are you just that bad at spelling?

GoAway: shut up

GoAway: her name starts with caly and she lives in California

BlondSuperman: dude we all live in california

GoAway: ...it made sense in my head

Jenny: You're adorable

CalyforniaGirl: Do we know a Jenny?

CalyforniaGirl: Also, way to go Jason, now she knows where we live

Jenny: Hehe yeah and also I'm a he

Jenny: and now I know

Jenny: BlondSuperman = Jason

CalyforniaGirl: ...Do I know you?

Jenny: I don't think so

GoAway: This is Jenny

RepairBoi: ...does he know how usernames work?

GoAway: Leo I stg

GoAway: anyway

GoAway: I texted him because Jason dared me to text 8675309

CalyforniaGirl: Nice one, Jason

Jenny: So this is all Jason's fault?

GoAway: pretty much

Jenny: -__-

BlondSuperman: (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

GoAway: I just want to say

GoAway: cats are still better

Jenny: LIES

GoAway: ...

GoAway: catsarebettergottagobye

Jenny: *inhales* bOI

GoAway: nO

GoAway: but seriously I have to go do homework

GoAway: until next time Jenny

Jenny: For the last time

Jenny: MY NAME IS NOT JENNY

GoAway: sorry, I don't know what you mean

Jenny: NICO

Jenny: GETBACKHERENOW

BeautyQueen: ...are the rest of us just watching this happen now?

WaterBoi: yep

WiseGirl: It's rather entertaining.

Jenny: I don't know any of you

Jenny: But I have a favour to ask

BlondSuperman: what's up, dude?

Jenny: I NEED ALL OF YOU TO SPAM NICO WITH DOG EMOJIS

RepairBoi: ...

RepairBoi: if Nico wasn't already pining s o h a r d I would marry you

CalyforniaGirl: ...

CalyforniaGirl: Leo

CalyforniaGirl: I am literally your girlfriend

CalyforniaGirl: WHAT THE HECK

RepairBoi: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. You Give Me Something I Can Hold On To

_12:16 pm - **GoAway** to **Jenny,** **WaterBoi, RepairBoi** , and **BlondSuperman** in the chat "Operation: Discover Jenny's Real Name" _

Jenny: Shouldn't you guys be in school?

GoAway: how do you know I'm young enough for school?

Jenny: That's true

Jenny: You could be one of those old cat ladies

GoAway: ...

BlondSuperman: nico please don't tell me you left class to text Jenny in the bathroom

GoAway: no

GoAway: that would be stupid

GoAway: I'm sitting on the bench outside of the school

Jenny: Dude you ditched class to talk to me?

Jenny: (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

GoAway: ugh

GoAway: affection

GoAway: gross

Jenny: ... ಥ╭╮ಥ

RepairBoi: dude what is your obsession with emojis?

Jenny: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

WaterBoi: sigh

GoAway: did you really just type the word sigh??

WaterBoi: shut up

Jenny: How are the rest of you texting me then?

Jenny: Did you guys ditch too?

GoAway: oh yes Percy tell Jenny why you're not in school

GoAway: go ahead

GoAway: we're listening

WaterBoi: I'm going to kill you Nico

GoAway: idc

Jenny: You are way too nonchalant about death

RepairBoi: I just wanna say that it is entirely Percy's fault

Jenny: What is?

RepairBoi: it's Percy's fault I'm currently upside down on the couch eating cheese doodles and binge watching supernatural

Jenny: ...What the HECK kind of school do you guys GO TO?!?!

BlondSuperman: Hogwarts

BlondSuperman: My real name is Draco Malfoy

WaterBoi: yeah I'm Harry Potter

RepairBoi: I feel like this makes me Neville

WaterBoi: no wait

WaterBoi: you're Seamus because you always blow things up

Jenny: ?!

RepairBoi: I'm weirdly cool with that

GoAway: who am I then?

BlondSuperman: hmmm

RepairBoi: Hagrid

GoAway: Leo

RepairBoi: no hear me out

GoAway: ...

RepairBoi: you have all these dangerous pets and you got expelled

Jenny: You got WHAT?!

GoAway: expelled

GoAway: srsly Jenny were you even listening

Jenny: ...

Jenny: ANYWAY

Jenny: Why are you not in school, Aquaman?

RepairBoi: whoa there bro

RepairBoi: that's MY nickname for him

RepairBoi: back off

WaterBoi: don't worry guys

WaterBoi: there's enough Percy to go around

GoAway: oh God plz no

WaterBoi: hey wth Nico

RepairBoi: yeah Nico you would've died for a piece of that like a year ago

BlondSuperman: Okay no that's too far

BlondSuperman: Are you okay, Nico?

GoAway: I'm fine

GoAway: I have to go

GoAway: bye

_12:31 - **BlondSuperman** to **G**_ ** _oAway_ ** _in the chat "Leo's An Idiot"_

BlondSuperman: You know he's just kidding

GoAway: Jason, I have to go

BlondSuperman: No, you don't

BlondSuperman: I can see you through the window and you're not doing anything

GoAway: Jason, leave me alone

BlondSuperman: Talk to me Nico

GoAway: no Jason

GoAway: it's been three years, I shouldn't still be freaking out whenever someone uses the word killed

BlondSuperman: But that's not all

GoAway: if you're talking about Percy I'd like to ask you to shut up

BlondSuperman: Nico I just want to help

GoAway: too bad

GoAway: I don't want your help

BlondSuperman: Nico

GoAway: Jason, look at my username

BlondSuperman: Okay, okay, point taken

BlondSuperman: I'm here for you Nico

GoAway: yeah I know

_12:36 - **RepairBoi** to **GoAway** in the chat I'm An Idiot _

RepairBoi: Nico I'm sorry

GoAway: I don't care

RepairBoi: Nico

GoAway: I don't want to talk to you, Leo

RepairBoi: just hear me out

RepairBoi: Nico

RepairBoi: Nico?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day/chapter/thingy:  
> What's your Hogwarts house?
> 
> Mine is Slytherin
> 
> 💚🖤💚🖤💚🖤💚🖤💚🖤💚🖤💚🖤💚🖤
> 
> (Am I the only one who hates the lack of grey hearts?)


	3. I Know You'll Think I'm Like The Others Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter? Way too short.  
> This chapter? Way too long.  
> CVdaring? The reason this was posted.  
> Hotel? Trivago.
> 
> But in all seriousness, thanks to CVdaring for requesting an update – you're the biggest reason this chapter is out. It just goes to show that when an author isn't posting, it's possible it's just because they forgot or aren't motivated. Or they're just lazy. That, too.
> 
> The lyric for this chapter is especially fitting.

_12:07 am – **Jenny** to **GoAway** in the chat "JENNY?!?!" _

Jenny: Any chance you're still awake?

GoAway: like usual

Jenny: Sweet

GoAway: did you need something?

Jenny: Yeah

Jenny: If you don't mind

GoAway: ?

Jenny: Advice

GoAway: on what?

Jenny: A guy asked me out

Jenny: And normally I'd be fine with it and give them a chance

Jenny: And like I said, I'm bi, so it doesn't bother me that it's a guy

Jenny: But I've never actually

Jenny: You know

Jenny: Been on a date with a guy before

Jenny: I mean, should I just say no?

Jenny: Like what do I do

GoAway: why are you asking me??

Jenny: Because I figured you're gay so you've been out with a guy before

GoAway: HA

GoAway: good one

Jenny: ?

GoAway: I've never been on a date with a guy in my life

GoAway: you're outta luck

Jenny: How have you not...

Jenny: OH

Jenny: oh

Jenny: oH

Jenny: You're one for casual flings, huh?

GoAway: nO

GoAway: wtf Jenny nO

GoAway: I just have no experience

GoAway: like at all

GoAway: none

Jenny: No way

Jenny: You're full of crap

GoAway: I'm really not

GoAway: I've actually never done like anything

GoAway: no dates

GoAway: no flings

GoAway: no nothing

Jenny: No

Jenny: Nuh-uh

Jenny: You're kidding, right?

GoAway: no???

Jenny: There's no way no one's tapped that

Jenny: WAIT

Jenny: I AM SO SORRY

Jenny: PLEASE JUST FORGET I SAID THAT

Jenny: I am not trying to imply you, like, get around, or anything

Jenny: oh god can I just die now

_12:46 – **GoAway** to **BlondSuperman** in the chat "Jenny is talking to me about extra-maritual activities Jason plz help"_

GoAway: Jason plz be awake

BlondSuperman: I am

BlondSuperman: Why exactly is Jenny talking to you about THAT

BlondSuperman: Last time I checked you were 16

BlondSuperman: And last time I checked that was underage

GoAway: I know

GoAway: but he just said

GoAway: and I quote

GoAway: 'There's no way no one's tapped that'

GoAway: and then immediately apologized like 5 times

BlondSuperman: Okay I don't even want to know the context

BlondSuperman: but he's probably freaking out, so you should text him back

GoAway: how do you know I haven't replied yet?

BlondSuperman: I just do

GoAway: more importantly, what do I say?!

BlondSuperman: Just play it cool Neeks

BlondSuperman: Play it cool

GoAway: not helpful

_12:52 – **Jenny** to **GoAway** in the chat "JENNY?!?!"_

Jenny: I'M SO SORRY

Jenny: NICO

Jenny: PLEASE DON'T IGNORE ME, I'M SORRY

GoAway: exactly how old do you think I am?

Jenny: Um

Jenny: Like my age??

GoAway: ...

GoAway: idk your age, Jenny

Jenny: Oh, right

Jenny: Like maybe 17ish?

GoAway: ... 

GoAway: DANG IT, YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME

Jenny: Oh no

Jenny: Am I talking to a literal child??

GoAway: rude

GoAway: I'm 16 as of 2 months

Jenny: ...I'm still shocked nobody's tapped that

Jenny: NO OFFENCE

GoAway: Jenny chill I'm not that easily offended

GoAway: I'm mostly confused

Jenny: ?

GoAway: you have literally no idea what I look like

Jenny: True

Jenny: Hold on a sec

GoAway: okay??

_1:07 – **Jenny** added **BlondSuperman** to the chat "Nico's Face"_

BlondSuperman: sounds ominous

Jenny: Any chance you can send me a pic of Nico? 

BlondSuperman: I should probably say no because I don't know you and you could be trying to stalk him

Jenny: Understandable, sorry to bother you

BlondSuperman: but I'm gonna say yes because Nico carries a knife with him 24/7 and I'm not talking about the kind you use for butter

Jenny: HOW DOES HE SNEAK THAT INTO SCHOOL?!

BlondSuperman: he's been expelled seven times

Jenny: w t actual h

BlondSuperman: but they always bring him back because his uncle owns the school 

Jenny: Oh he's got a sweet deal

Jenny: I would pay to be able to do whatever I wanted at school

Jenny: So, pic?

BlondSuperman: absolutely

BlondSuperman: this is from pride two years ago

BlondSuperman: [image sent]

Jenny: omg

Jenny: omfg

Jenny: OMFG

Jenny: Okay not to go all gay on you

BlondSuperman: don't worry, Nico does it all the time

Jenny: But he is absolutely g o r g e o u s

Jenny: Like seriously

Jenny: The black hair, the pale skin, the skinny jeans, even that stupid SCOWL

Jenny: I'm literally about to die

Jenny: jfc

BlondSuperman: you good there?

Jenny: idek

_1:27 – **BlondSuperman** to **GoAway** in the chat "Leo's an Idiot"_

BlondSuperman: [screenshot sent]

BlondSuperman: I think he might find you cute

BlondSuperman: Not sure tho

GoAway: holy schist

_1:32 – **GoAway** to **Jenny** in the chat "JENNY?!?!"_

GoAway: didn't you text me for advice about a date with another guy?

Jenny: Yeah why?

GoAway: [screenshot sent] 

GoAway: Mr. Jenny's Date is gonna get jealous if you keep talking about me like that

Jenny: oh my god

Jenny: I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!

GoAway: well that's unfortunate

Jenny: No I mean I did mean it, I just

Jenny: ugh

GoAway: okay but seriously, have you given that guy an answer yet?

Jenny: Uh, no

Jenny: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY, NICO, HE'S A NICE GUY, AND HE JUST TEXTED ME LIKE FOUR HOURS AGO AND ASKED ME OUT, AND IDK WHAT TO SAY, HELP ME PLEASE

GoAway: do you want to go?

Jenny: I think so

Jenny: I mean, he's hot, no question

Jenny: And it's not like I've never crushed on him

Jenny: You think I should say yes?

GoAway: yeah, why not?

Jenny: Okay

Jenny: I will

Jenny: Thanks, Nico

GoAway: sure

_**GoAway** renamed the chat  "Leo's AnIdiot" as_ _"Jenny's Taken"_

GoAway: it's no good

GoAway: [screenshot sent]

GoAway: he's got someone else

BlondSuperman: Oh, Neeks...

GoAway: it's fine, Jason

GoAway: not like it's anything new

BlondSuperman: Nico...

GoAway: just stop, Jason

BlondSuperman: Okay

BlondSuperman: You should get some sleep

GoAway: I don't have school though

GoAway: I'm temporarily expelled for ditching yesterday

GoAway: *two days ago, it's past midnight

BlondSuperman: You make it sound like you didn't ditch yesterday too

BlondSuperman: And like all of last week

GoAway: and yet I can guarantee I'll be back by next week

BlondSuperman: You're not wrong

BlondSuperman: Well goodnight, Nico

GoAway: gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like four hours, because apparently that's possible, who knew?
> 
> Question of the chapter:  
> Have you been to PRIDE? If so, what was it like?


	4. Who Saw Your Name And Number On The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a couple requests for an update in a row, which inspired me to finish this chapter and clean it up for posting!
> 
> (Plz don't hate me, I'm sorry it took so long--)

_6:41pm – **Will** to **Lou Ellen's Crush** and **Cecil's Crush** in the chat GUYS WHAT DO I DO?!_

Will: Hey guys

Cecil's Crush: WILL

Lou Ellen's Crush: whyyyyyyy

Will: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Cecil's Crush: Cecil does not have a crush on me

Lou Ellen's Crush: ditto

Lou Ellen's Crush: but like

Lou Ellen's Crush: with Lou and not me

Will: :/

_**Cecil's Crush** has renamed **Cecil's Crush** as **Lou Ellen**_

Lou Ellen: fixed it

Lou Ellen's Crush: oh good idea

_**Lou Ellen's Crush** has renamed **Lou Ellen's Crush** as **Cecil**_

Will: :(

Cecil: did you actually need something or...

Will: RIGHT

Will: So I may or may not have gotten a date tonight and Idon'tknowwhattowearguyspleasehelpme

Cecil: why tf are you texting me too?

Lou Ellen: yeah, texting me makes sense

Cecil: remember that time you flipped out because I wore a purple shirt and a red jacket?

Leo Ellen: THEY CLASHED, CECIL, IT WAS A DISASTER

Will: Exactly why I'm texting you

Will: So that doesn't happen

Will: Lou for clothes advice and Cec for guy advice

Lou Ellen: I don't even want to know what that means

Cecil: it's like advice

Cecil: but for a dude

Lou Ellen: oh ok

Lou Ellen: that clears things up

Will: How soon can you guys get over here?

Lou Ellen: well the drive's like half an hour

Will: Okay soooo

Cecil: so we'll be there in five minutes

Will: Okay I figured

* * *

_4:23pm – **BlondSuperman** to **MissMetalDetector, WaterBoi, WiseGirl, RepairBoi, BeautyQueen, BeastMode, CalyforniaGirl,** and **GoAway** in the chat "Sign on the bulletin board"_

BlondSuperman: did you guys see the sign outside the cafeteria?

MissMetalDetector: No, what did it say?

GoAway: they're bringing back the chariot races

CalyforniaGirl: Like the Greek thing? Isn't that super unsafe?

WaterBoi: he doesn't mean it literally, C

BlondSuperman: it's this thing they did at school like 20 years ago where they pair up the kids and do a bunch of competitions between different schools

GoAway: yeah and they stopped it because someone broke their neck during capture the flag and is paralyzed now

CalyforniaGirl: oh my gosh

MissMetalDetector: And they're bringing it back?!

WiseGirl: Apparently.

BeastMode: Who decided to start it again?

BlondSuperman: Mr D

WiseGirl: Of course.

RepairBoi: hey sorry didn't hear my phone

RepairBoi: oh are we talking about the chariot races?

RepairBoi: yeah my dad and I are working to make everything safer

RepairBoi: Mr Jason's Dad made Mr D let us work on it

BlondSuperman: Mr Jason's Dad?

RepairBoi: yea it feels weird to call him Mr Grace

RepairBoi: I feel like I'm Dodds and I'm getting you in trouble

RepairBoi: "Mr Grace, put that phone away right now! That's detention!"

WaterBoi: BAHAHA HE FLINCHED

WiseGirl: But they're seriously bringing them back? All of them?

GoAway: with some minor changes for safety and schist, yeah

BeastMode: What kind of changes?

GoAway: Well you have to sign up, for one thing

CalyforniaGirl: Sign up? It's optional?

RepairBoi: yep

RepairBoi: thanks to Annabeth's mom

WiseGirl: Yep.

BeastMode: So just to be clear...

BeastMode: We all agree that bringing back the races is an awful idea and super unsafe, right?

WiseGirl: Yes.

WaterBoi: yep

BlondSuperman: uh huh

BeautyQueen: For sure

RepairBoi: definitely

MissMetalDetector: Obviously.

GoAway: agreed

CalyforniaGirl: It sounds like a disaster waiting to happen

BeastMode: Okay, I figured

BeastMode: ...

BeastMode: But we're all signing up anyway?

WiseGirl: Yes.

WaterBoi: yep

BlondSuperman: uh huh

BeautyQueen: For sure

RepairBoi: definitely

MissMetalDetector: Obviously.

GoAway: agreed

BeastMode: Why are we like this

WaterBoi: idk man ask Annabeth she knows everything

WiseGirl: Alas, that is one question that I don't know the answer to, Seaweed Brain.

_8:24 am -- **Jenny** to **GoAway** in the chat Sospetto_

Jenny: Hey Nico?

GoAway: yah

Jenny: Do you happen to know where Sospetto is?

GoAway: wth?

Jenny: ?

GoAway: it's like half an hour west from the school

GoAway: what are you going there for?

Jenny: Is it... bad??

GoAway: it's filled with drunk people that smoke weed and curse

Jenny: You curse a lot

GoAway: yes and I drink sometimes, too

Jenny: ?!

GoAway: my point is it's not a good place for you to be

Jenny: Protective already? You don't even know my name

GoAway: don't need to

GoAway: your whole aura says sweet innocent boy

Jenny: ...

GoAway: is someone gonna go with you, at least?

Jenny: Yeah, of course

Jenny: It's the guy that asked me out

Jenny: The one I wanted your advice for

Jenny: He said to meet him there for the date

GoAway: no way

GoAway: you're not going

Jenny: Excuse me?

GoAway: it's not safe! Don't let this guy take advantage of you because you're eager for a relationship!

Jenny: And what exactly would you know about relationships?

GoAway: more than you!

GoAway: why would you even accept??

Jenny: YOU TOLD ME TO

GoAway: I thought you had better judgement!

Jenny: And what do you propose I do? I'm not like you! I barely know you, Nico, but I can tell you run when things get tough

Jenny: That's not me

GoAway: whatever

Jenny: Thanks for nothing...

_8:45 am - **GoAway** to **Jenny** in the chat Sospetto_

GoAway: just please promise me you'll be careful

Jenny: Yeah, sure

Jenny: Whatever

_5:34 pm - MissMetalDetector to **BlondSuperman** **, WaterBoi, WiseGirl, RepairBoi, BeautyQueen, BeastMode, CalyforniaGirl,** and **GoAway** in the chat "Sign on the bulletin board"_

MissMetalDetector: How do we sign up for the chariot races?

WiseGirl: There's a number and a name to contact...

WiseGirl: It was posted on the wall. Does anyone happen to have a picture of the flier?

WaterBoi: gotchu

WaterBoi: [image]

MissMetalDetector: Thanks!

WaterBoi: yep :)

RepairBoi: on a scale from 1-10, how bad do you guys think the races will turn out?

BlondSuperman: is 10 really bad?

WaterBoi: or zero, like 0/5 stars

RepairBoi: doesn't matter

BlondSuperman: yes it does!

WaterBoi: yeah unless your answer is 5 it changes everything

RepairBoi: ugh!

RepairBoi: fine ten is good 

BlondSuperman: so zero's bad?

RepairBoi: YES ZERO IS BAD

WaterBoi: just checking!

RepairBoi: ...

WiseGirl: I say 6. Still a horrible idea, but the safety additions will probably help.

MissMetalDetector: Yeah...

BeastMode: I say 8, but that could be because I don't know how bad they used to be 1st hand

WaterBoi: they were awful, truly

WaterBoi: I say 7

BlondSuperman: Also 7

WaterBoi: ...bro twinsies

BlondSuperman: b r o

WaterBoi: BRO

BlondSuperman: bRo

WaterBoi: BrO

WiseGirl: Will you shut up?!

WaterBoi: rude

BlondSuperman: what about you, Nico? total disaster or do you have hope?

CalyforniaGirl: Nico?

BeautyQueen: you there?

BlondSuperman: it's been a couple minutes, you think he's okay?

BeastMode: Oh, sorry, he's with us

MissMetalDetector: He came over to Frank's house where we were hanging out and has been steadily panicking this whole time.

BeastMode: We've been alternating who's trying to calm him down

RepairBoi: ?!

WaterBoi: what happened?

MissMetalDetector: No idea.

WiseGirl: Uh oh...

BlondSuperman: he told me Jenny has a date today

BlondSuperman: maybe he's nervous hoping everything goes well?

BeautyQueen: Or maybe he's hoping everything goes bad

MissMetalDetector: Why would he...?

MissMetalDetector: OH!

MissMetalDetector: You think?

BeautyQueen: I'd bet money

BeautyQueen: And you know I'm a bit of a love expert

RepairBoi: yep

RepairBoi: I have friends who are love experts

BlondSuperman: /you/ have friends who are /love experts/?

WiseGirl: STOP QUOTING FROZEN.

RepairBoi: :(

CalyforniaGirl: But what about Jenny's date?

BeastMode: What about it?

CalyforniaGirl: We're just letting Nico be sad and have panic attacks?

BlondSuperman: yOU NEVER SAID HE WAS SAD

BeastMode: Yeah, he's got this look in his eyes

MissMetalDetector: He looks heartbroken.

RepairBoi: well THAT'S not happening

WiseGirl: Yes.

WaterBoi: yep

BlondSuperman: uh huh

BeautyQueen: For sure

RepairBoi: definitely

MissMetalDetector: Obviously.

BeastMode: ...Guys I just TEARED UP because Nico didn't chime in with 'agreed'

CalyforniaGirl: That's it.

CalyforniaGirl: I barely know this creepy Nico character, but Frank is not allowed to be sad, it's unnatural.

WaterBoi: alright #operationgocureNico'sdepressionisago

BlondSuperman: LET'S DO IT

BeastMode: Why did you make it a hashtag?

RepairBoi: HUSH we're HEALING

MissMetalDetector: Hurry. He just barricaded himself in Frank's room.

RepairBoi: :((((

_6:27 - **WaterBoi** to **BlondSuperman,** **MissMetalDetector, WiseGirl, RepairBoi, BeautyQueen, BeastMode, CalyforniaGirl,** and **GoAway** in the chat "Sign on the bulletin board"_

WaterBoi: he must not have been checking his phone, he had no idea it was coming

BlondSuperman: gah I'm crying

BeautyQueen: There were TEARS in his eyes when he saw that we all came for him

RepairBoi: did he expect different?

MissMetalDetector: Probably, he's Nico.

WaterBoi: stupid

BeautyQueen: We'd always come

GoAway: thanks, guys

RepairBoi: yay, Nico's here!

BlondSuperman: Update: now I'm bawling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the name of the sketchy club place Will's date took him to is literally just 'suspicious' in Italian in honour of Nico's heritage  
> (I think I'm funny and I'm really not)
> 
> Guys, Nico has the best friends....
> 
> Do you guys see what I did there with the chapter title? Eh? Eh? EH?  
> (I'm still not funny--)


	5. Jenny, I've Got your Number; I Need to Make you Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guessss who'sssssssssss MOTIVATEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
> 👉ME👈
> 
> Okay so the first scene of this takes place as Will's driving to his date, so Nico is at Hazel and Frank's house and is worrying about Will's safety, but Nico's friends have not yet tried to contact him yet. Little timeline for you, since that part is before the end of last chapter. The rest of this chapter takes place after Will's date.

_4:57 - **Will** to **Lou Ellen** in the chat I Feel Stupid_

Will: Are you sure about this?

Will: I feel like I look stupid...

Lou Ellen: aren't you driving?

Will: Nah, Cecil took over because my hands are shaking

Lou Ellen: Will...

Will: I know. I just... What if he hates it?

Lou Ellen: who cares? you look good

Will: No I don't...

Will: Is it too late to take it off?

Lou Ellen: no, but are you sure? You were so excited when I helped you put it on

Will: Yeah, because then I felt beautiful.

Will: I don't feel beautiful anymore, Lou.

Lou Ellen: you LOOK beautiful, Will

Lou Ellen: and you're already on your way there

Will: We could turn around

Will: He's probably not going to show anyway

Lou Ellen: Will!

Will: What?

Lou Ellen: ...

Lou Ellen: why don't you text someone and ask how they would feel if their date showed up with it on

Lou Ellen: because I think they'd agree that it'd be attractive

Will: Okay...

_5:03 - **Jenny** to **GoAway** in the chat I'm insecure, but what else is new?_

Jenny: Can you answer a completely hypothetical question about dating for me?

GoAway: sure, but we've already established that I'm inexperienced

Jenny: Yeah, I know...

Jenny: I was just wondering...

Jenny: If you went on a date

Jenny: And your date showed up wearing something

Jenny: Socially questionable

Jenny: How would you react?

GoAway: depends on what you mean by questionable

Jenny: Like... make-up? Maybe?

GoAway: oh ok

Jenny: So...?

GoAway: I would like it

Jenny: Really?

GoAway: oh yeah

GoAway: especially if the person could really pull it off

GoAway: do you have a picture of this person? I could give you a better answer if I knew what they look like

Jenny: Smooth

Jenny: Yeah sure

Jenny: Hold on

Jenny: [image]

Jenny: Sorry it's blurry, my hands are shaking so bad

GoAway: no worries

GoAway: yeah I still would like it

Jenny: Truth?

GoAway: yep

GoAway: you look really pretty

Jenny: :)

Jenny: Thank you, Nico

GoAway: of course

_5:16 - **Will** to **Lou Ellen** in the chat I Feel Stupid_

Will: Okay.

Lou Ellen: okay?

Will: Okay.

Lou Ellen: okay!

Will: Okay :)

_4:26 - **MissMetalDetector** to **BlondSuperman, BeautyQueen, RepairBoi, CalyforniaGirl, BeastMode, WiseGirl, WaterBoi,** and **GoAway** in the chat School Today_

MissMetalDetector: You weren't at school today, Neeks! Everything okay?

GoAway: yeah I'm good, just taking a needed mental-health day

WiseGirl: Good for you!

GoAway: thanks

BlondSuperman: Well you missed a fascinating assembly today

GoAway: oh joy

BlondSuperman: It was about the chariot races

GoAway: go on

BlondSuperman: We're going up against that one big school

BlondSuperman: Apollo-something or other?

GoAway: no way

BlondSuperman: Yep

BlondSuperman: And guess who goes to school there?

GoAway: ?

BlondSuperman: Managed to whip my phone out and get a picture of the sign up sheet for the other school when they played a video

BlondSuperman: Guess who signed up?

BlondSuperman: And put their contact number as 867-5309?

BlondSuperman: [image] [image]

GoAway: ASDFGGHJJKLLLLK

_4:47 - **GoAway** to **Jenny** , **BlondSuperman, BeautyQueen, RepairBoi, CalyforniaGirl, BeastMode, WiseGirl, WaterBoi,** and **MissMetalDetector** in the chat Where There's a Will, There's a Way_

GoAway: hey guys so I figured Jenny should know our names by now

Jenny: I know most of them already...

WaterBoi: we should give them to you willingly tho

WiseGirl: Yeah, and you will don't know some of ours

WiseGirl: *still

BlondSuperman: Okay, let's go one at a time and say our first name and something we like

GoAway: will do

WiseGirl: I'm Annabeth, and I love the book To Will A Mockingbird. 📚

WaterBoi: I'm Percy and I love $100 wills 💵

RepairBoi: I'm Leo and I like William Shakespeare🎭

BlondSuperman: I'm Jason and same. "Will death do us part..." Gets me every time 😢

GoAway: I'm Nico and I like to will stuff ☠️

Jenny: ASDFGHJKL

Jenny: How'd you figure it out?!?!

GoAway: we didn't finish yet, sit down and stfu

Jenny: HOW?!

GoAway: where there's a will, there's a way

Jenny: ?!?

BlondSuperman: It was on the sign up sheet for the races

BlondSuperman: Nice of you to sign up, WILL

Jenny: ...sorry?

GoAway: so but yeah, we do all genuinely think you're allowed to know our names now, since you haven't sent a serial killer after us

GoAway: everybody say your name with less puns this time

GoAway: Nico 💀

BlondSuperman: Jason ⚡

BeautyQueen: Piper 👸🏽

RepairBoi: Leo 👷🏽♂️

CalyforniaGirl: Calypso 🌱

MissMetalDetector: Hazel 🧙🏿

BeastMode: Frank 🦎

WaterBoi: Percy 🏊🏼

WiseGirl: Annabeth 👩🏼🎓

GoAway: brilliant

BlondSuperman: They're actually so fitting though!

Jenny: ...

Jenny: This has been such a weird day

GoAway: your turn, Jenny!

Jenny: you know my name now, why must you torture me?

GoAway: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jenny: Ugh

Jenny: A taste of my own medicine

Jenny: It tastes disgusting

Jenny: FINE

Jenny: Will 👨🏼⚕️

GoAway: a doctor, huh?

Jenny: Yep

Jenny: Wanna go to college and then med school

Jenny: And then residency

Jenny: It's a Process™

GoAway: cool 👍🏻

_**GoAway** renamed **Jenny** as **Will**_

GoAway: hey, I meant to ask, how was your date?

Will: I think it went okay!

GoAway: that's great

Will: Yeah, he seemed nice

Will: A little distracted the whole time, but whatever

BlondSuperman: are you gonna go out again?

Will: I don't know

Will: I'll see if he reached out to me again

Will: But I think it went okay

_5:26 - **Will** to **GoAway** in the chat Date_

Will: You were right, though, about the location

GoAway: did something happen? I'll throw hands

Will: No, I just felt... Kind of out of place the whole time

Will: He kept doing weird stuff

GoAway: like what?

Will: Like we took a picture together in front of the sign with the place's name and then he just kinda walked off and danced with strangers

GoAway: wth? what a jerk!

Will: No, I mean he didn't do anything mean...

Jenny: He came back a couple times to buy me drinks and stuff

GoAway: he bought you booze??

Will: Yeah, but don't worry, I didn't drink it

GoAway: oh thank god

Will: You said to be careful, and you seem like someone with good instincts

Will: So I dumped them out when he wasn't looking

Will: I mean, it wasn't awful, like he didn't do anything particularly bad, but I don't think I'd do that again

GoAway: good

GoAway: he sounds like bad news

GoAway: did he say anything?

Will: About...?

GoAway: the make-up

Will: No, but he did look at me funny when he first saw me

Will: I mean I think, I could just be paranoid

GoAway: yeah...

GoAway: what was his name again?

Will: Bryce

GoAway: what about his last name?

Will: Bryce Lawrence, I think

GoAway: okay hold on, I'm gonna check his social media

Will: Why?

GoAway: I just have a bad feeling

Wil: Okay...

Will: Are you done?

Will: Did he post something?

GoAway: oh my god

Will: Nico?

GoAway: don't look, Will, please

Will: Oh my god

Will: Why did he...?

Will: Was that all he wanted?

Will: Just that?

GoAway: Will, I'm gonna take care of it, okay? Just go offline for a few days, I'm gonna fix it

Will: I can't believe he did that!

Will: I'm so stupid!

GoAway: Will, just go offline, take a break from your phone, I'm gonna fix it!

Will: Why would he post that?!

GoAway: alright. okay. Just... Talk to Jason for a bit, okay? I have an idea

_5:49 pm - **GoAway** to **BlondSuperman** and **BeautyQueen** in the chat Help_

GoAway: Jason, talk to Will. Distract him. Piper, rally the guys. I have an idea.

BlondSuperman: Yep.

BeautyQueen: Sure :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to find a good picture of a boy with make-up to use and be like 'this is sort of what I thought Will with make-up would look like' and I'm really disappointed by the lack of guys wearing make-up pictures online. If anyone finds a picture, please comment the link! (And if someone were to draw fanart of my stuff I would literally never be sad again)


	6. Jenny, Don't Change Your Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially love using song lyrics as chapter titles. You wanna know why? (Probably not, but I'm gonna tell you anyway) Because the song lyric is usually LITERALLY half the chapter's plot. That means 50% less writer's block. If you guys are subscribed to me and/or have read some of my other multi-chapter fics, you know that I'm terrible at posting schedules. Honestly, I'm shocked y'all are still here at this point, so thank you!
> 
> THAT SAID...  
> This chapter's title has nothing to do with the plot :)  
> This one is all about r e v e n g e, my friends  
> It also takes place only a few minutes after the end of the last chapter, so it might be a good idea to reread the last bit of that chapter if you need a refresher

_6:13 - **BlondSuperman** to **Will** in the chat The Chariot Races_

BlondSuperman: Hey Will, did you hear that they might be letting our schools compete against each other in the chariot races?

Will: rwlayy?

BlondSuperman: Yep!

BlondSuperman: That would be fun, to see you in person

Will: theres not much to look at though...

BlondSuperman: I don't think that's true

Will: it is

BlondSuperman: You'd get to meet Nico, too

BlondSuperman: From your reaction to the picture I sent you, that'll be nice, won't it?

Will: oh shut upp

BlondSuperman: Never :)

BlondSuperman: You know, he's pretty interested it meeting you, too

Will: serioisily?

BlondSuperman: Yep

Will: huhg

BlondSuperman: What will you say to him when you meet, Will?

Will: I don't know

Will: Jasonn

BlondSuperman: Yes? I'm here Will

Will: jason i'm scarrd

Will: I can't bretah

BlondSuperman: Yes, you can

BlondSuperman: What would you say to Nico, Will?

Will: i can't breathe

BlondSuperman: Will. What would you say?

Will: I don't

Will: i'd say hi

BlondSuperman: Would you tell him about Lou Ellen and Cecil?

Will: Yeah, proaubly

BlondSuperman: You said they like each other, right? Do they annoy you by pining? That's what Leo and Calypso used to do to me before they got together

Will: Yeas, they do

Will: it's the worst

Will: they've liked each other for like six years amd tehy still won't confessd

BlondSuperman: Six years? I feel bad for you

BlondSuperman: Leo and Calypso only took two

Will: still probably annoying to you thpoub

BlondSuperman: It was lol

BlondSuperman: Would you tell Nico about their pining?

Will: yeh, but he might eb annoyed by myr anting

BlondSuperman: Nah, he would understand

BlondSuperman: He was actually around during Percy and Annabeth's pining stage, which must have been 10 times worse

Will: yikes

Will: They kinda seem like the power couple of middle school that e=actually lasts ntil high scool

BlondSuperman: Lmao

BlondSuperman: That's pretty accurate, actually

BlondSuperman: How long have you, Cecil, and Lou Ellen known each other?

Will: Like forever

Will: ELementary schol friends, you know how its is

BlondSuperman: Haha, yeah

Will: Oh wait

Will: Lou's actually texting me now

Will: I'm gonna go respond to her i think

Will: Thanks

BlondSuperman: Absolutely

BlondSuperman: For your sake, I hope you don't need this again, but if you ever do, ring the bell

BlondSuperman: You've got about nine new friends that would come running

Will: Okay

Will: Thanks again and I'm sorry

BlondSuperman: None of that

BlondSuperman: Go talk to Lou Ellen

_6:18 - **GoAway** to **BlondSuperman** in the chat Updates Please_

GoAway: is it going okay?

_6:27 - **GoAway** to **BlondSuperman** in the chat Updates Please_

GoAway: "hello?"

BlondSuperman: Sorry, I'm here

GoAway: "is he calmer?"

GoAway: "I really wish I could talk to him but my hands are covered in make-up at the moment"

BlondSuperman: This is not a moment, it's the movement

GoAway: "don't go there"

BlondSuperman: Almost done on your end? Also why are you texting in quotations?

GoAway: this is Percy

GoAway: Nico's attacking my face so I'm typing for him

GoAway: "i'm not attacking your face, you just won't sit still so it looks awful"

GoAway: "i didn't mean for you to send that"

GoAway: wait

BlondSuperman: Oml

BlondSuperman: Whose is Nico done with so far?

GoAway: he did Frank's earlier which turned out amazing

GoAway: dude's got some straight up talent

GoAway: Nico is insisting I shut up but I'm not going to because this kid needs to learn to embrace his fabulousness

BlondSuperman: Pass a message to Nico for me?

GoAway: he's doing my hair now as an excuse to read over my shoulder but sure

BlondSuperman: Leo found Lou Ellen and Cecil online and got both in on it

GoAway: Nico put a mirror in front of me because I kept switching to the camera to look at myself and Nico got annoyed because he wants to see your messages the second they come through

GoAway: he's tearing up

GoAway: he's trying to hide it but the mirror never lies

BlondSuperman: Tell him that tears could mess up his vision and therefore your make-up and we need you to look perfect

GoAway: he says "i'm trying my gosh darn best here, Jason, frick off"

BlondSuperman: Paraphrased?

GoAway: paraphrased

GoAway: okay he's done

GoAway: OH MY GOD I LOOK HOT

BlondSuperman: You always do, bro

GoAway: bro!

BlondSuperman: broooooo

GoAway: Nico said "I don't want this fricking trash in my message history, I'm gonna go wash my hands so I can get my gosh darn phone back. Also of course you look hot, you freaking idiot, I just fixed your freaking face."

BlondSuperman: That's our Nico *wipes away tear*

BlondSuperman: Oh, Piper just finished Leo's and she wants me to go next, gotta go

BlondSuperman: Oh, last thing

BlondSuperman: To quell Nico's anxiety, screenshots of my convo with Will:

BlondSuperman: [image]

BlondSuperman: [image]

GoAway: t h a n k y o u

GoAway: it's actually me now by the way

BlondSuperman: Np

GoAway: how did you know about Lou and Cecil?

BlondSuperman: I just remembered the screenshot that you sent to the group chat when you first texted him

BlondSuperman: He said something about Lou and Cecil hopelessly pining being his worst nightmare

GoAway: you're incredible, thank you

BlondSuperman: Anytime, bro

BlondSuperman: Gotta go, bye Neeks

GoAway: bye

_7:08 pm - **WaterBoi** to **WiseGirl, BeautyQueen, MissMetalDetector, CalyforniaGirl,** **BlondSuperman, RepairBoi, BeastMode,** and **GoAway** in the chat This was a great idea_

WaterBoi: now guys

WaterBoi: I don't mean to sound like I'm not taking this situation seriously

WaterBoi: because I am

WaterBoi: I want to snap Lawrence's freaking neck

WaterBoi: but I look sexy and you guys need to accept that

BeautyQueen: I mean, Annabeth clearly approves

BlondSuperman: I sent her the picture you sent, Perce

BeautyQueen: And she's literally blushing

WaterBoi: seriously?

WiseGirl: No.

BeautyQueen: She's sitting right next to me, the answer is yes

BeautyQueen: [image]

WaterBoi: that's it, it's confirmed

WaterBoi: I am a sexy wolf and no one can deny it

WiseGirl: Sure, babe. You just keep telling yourself that.

WaterBoi: AWOOOOOOOOOOOO

GoAway: he actually howled as he hit sent oml

GoAway: kill me now

RepairBoi: wait till after we post

GoAway: oh, you right

GoAway: I kind of want to be in the same place when we post

RepairBoi: I can make that happen

GoAway: I... actually don't hate you right now

GoAway: too bad we don't have Lou Ellen and Cecil's numbers

_**RepairBoi** added **Lou Ellen** and **Cecil** to the chat This was a great idea_

RepairBoi: sorry for the delay, had to get Annabeth to help me hack their social media and find their phone numbers

Lou Ellen: Leo told us everything

Cecil: so which direction should the fists be yeeted?

GoAway: hi guys, I'm Nico, nice to meet you, help me kill someone

MissMetalDetector: Nico, we've talked about this.

GoAway: sorry

GoAway: what I meant was, hi guys, I'm Nico, nice to meet you, /please/ help me kill someone?

Lou Ellen: Oh I like this guy

Cecil: sure, mr. Will's boyfriend

GoAway: ha I wish

Lou Ellen: What?

GoAway: what?

Lou Ellen: ...what?

GoAway: what?!

Lou Ellen: what

BeastMode: does the fox say

MissMetalDetector: Babe, no.

GoAway: can we please focus?

GoAway: ...did someone just ring the doorbell?

Cecil: did you seriously think we weren't on our way the second Leo texted?

GoAway: i love you guys

Lou Ellen: Save it for Will, honey

GoAway: ok

Lou Ellen: What?

GoAway: what?

Lou Ellen: ...what?

GoAway: what?!

Lou Ellen: what

BeastMode: DOES THE FOX SAY

WaterBoi: GOD DAM IT FRANK

Cecil: is someone gonna let us in, or...?

BlondSupeman: I don't even know how you got the address to my apartment and frankly I don't trust you

Cecil: that sucks

GoAway: hang on I'm coming, stop slamming the doorbell

BlondSuperman: NICO

_2:06 am - **Cecil** to **Lou Ellen, WaterBoi, WiseGirl, BeautyQueen, MissMetalDetector, CalyforniaGirl, BlondSuperman, RepairBoi, BeastMode, and GoAway** in the chat I'm freaking tired_

Cecil: can we please post already? i'm so tired

Lou Ellen: Don't fall asleep, you'll smear your make-up

Lou Ellen: I worked hard on that

Lou Ellen: Making you look good is a difficult task

WiseGirl: Is no one going to question why they're texting when when all eleven of us are in the same room?

Cecil: too tired to talk

WiseGirl: Okay then.

GoAway: everyone got their make-up done, right?

WiseGirl: Again-- we are all in the same room. You could look up and check.

BlondSuperman: He's busy staring at his phone and twisting his ring

GoAway: would it kill you to do a checklist for your friendly neighborhood person with anxiety?

BlondSuperman: I wouldn't call you friendly, but sure

BlondSuperman: Piper did mine

BeautyQueen: Dam right I did and you look fabulous

BeautyQueen: Nico did mine when he came over a few hours ago because I was busy doing Leo's at the time

BeastMode: Nico did mine earlier

MissMetalDetector: And right after, he did mine.

WaterBoi: then he did mine

WaterBoi: did I mention I look amazing?

WiseGirl: I did my own, which turned out way better than I thought it would.

WaterBoi: that's ma girlfriend right there

WiseGirl: Unfortunately.

GoAway: what about Lou Ellen and Cecil?

Cecil: Lou did mine

Cecil: and then redid mine

Lou Ellen: YOU SMEARED IT

Lou Ellen: I did my own

GoAway: okay that's everyone

GoAway: we're good

GoAway: WAIT

BlondSuperman: I realised at the same time he did

GoAway: Piper, do you have a mirror?

BeautyQueen: We're,,, in,,,Jason's,,, apartment,,,, the bathroom is,,,, right there,,

GoAway: OH RIGHT

GoAway: wait do you have make-up?

RepairBoi: that would make it a bit easier, huh?

BeautyQueen: Still in the bathroom from when I did Leo and Jason's

GoAway: okay thanks

BeautyQueen: No problem, darling

GoAway: ...your eyeliner selection is shameful

BeautyQueen: Do I look like I care?

GoAway: idk, I just left the room and I can't see you, so...

Lou Ellen: This kid /is/ salt and I love it

_2:26 am - GoAway to **Lou Ellen, WaterBoi, WiseGirl, BeautyQueen, MissMetalDetector, CalyforniaGirl, BlondSuperman, RepairBoi, BeastMode, and Cecil** in the chat I'm freaking tired_

GoAway: all done

BeautyQueen: You just...

Lou Ellen: In five minutes...

BeautyQueen: All of it...

Lou Ellen: *clears throat* YOU JUST DID YOUR OWN MAKE-UP IN FIVE MINUTES AND IT LOOKS BETTER THAN CECIL'S

Cecil: which took 20 minutes and sitting still for that long was torture, lemme tell you

GoAway: I genuinely thought Cecil fell asleep just now

GoAway: and what can I say? Bianca had a thing for make-up, and I tried it once, and I like it

GoAway: I have experience

GoAway: so Percy, just...

GoAway: fair warning...

GoAway: I look hotter than you

Lou Ellen: Dam right you do

GoAway: what?

Lou Ellen: What?

GoAway: what...?

Lou Ellen: ...what?

GoAway: what?!

Lou Ellen: what

MissMetalDetector: DOES THE FOX SAY?

MissMetalDetector: Sorry, Frank's asleep on my shoulder and it felt wrong to leave it there.

GoAway: okay, it's officially three in the morning, I think it's time

Cecil: THANK YOU

BlondSuperman: Ready?

GoAway: alright everyone, post those pictures we took earlier before the shadows under your eyes get six shades of foundation darker

WaterBoi: posted

WiseGirl: All done.

RepairBoi: sitting back and preparing for the fans' comments now

BeautyQueen: Ditto, Leo

BlondSuperman: I look fantabulous

BeastMode: I woke up just in time to post at the same time as you guys

MissMetalDetector: Excuse me, /I/ woke you up. Posted.

Lou Ellen: Yep

Cecil: done

GoAway: okay, me too

GoAway: okay, let's all go to sleep so we can wake up and see if it worked

_6:37 am - **GoAway** to **Lou Ellen, WaterBoi, WiseGirl, BeautyQueen, MissMetalDetector, CalyforniaGirl, BlondSuperman, RepairBoi, BeastMode, and Cecil** in the chat I'm freaking tired_

GoAway: IT WORKED

GoAway: HELLO?

GoAway: GUYS WAKE UP IT WORKED

WaterBoi: That's great and I'm glad but we can celebrate that our plan to post gorgoeus and sexy af photos of me in make-up to make a statement online succeeded in making Will happy when it's /not/ dark outside? please?

GoAway: FINE BUT I'M GONNA GO SCREAM AT REYNA

BlondSuperman: have fun with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have included two references and if you can catch both of them I will love you even more than I already do  
> Helpful hints: the 'friendly neighborhood person with anxiety's doesn't count as a reference to Spider-Man and the 'what does the fox say' also doesn't count
> 
> Another helpful hint if you need it: one hint's from a Broadway musical and another hint's from a TV show that was a Legendary Disappointment as far as ships :'(
> 
> EDIT: I JUST REALISED TOA #5 COMES OUT IN LESS THAN A WEEK AHHHH


	7. Jenny, Jenny, You're The One For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much to reyisvalid--  
> I commented on one of their works and they told me they liked my fics??? Bro I'm crying?? Thank you so much!!! They mentioned this one in particular! You guys are awesome, thanks!
> 
> Also I feel like I should mention this-- I'm only using a selection of the lyrics of this song because I don't want every chapter to be titled '8675309' XD  
> Telling you now because this one is a couple lines after that last one
> 
> Love you guys and sorry for the wait!!
> 
> Potentially triggering talk about gender confusion and references to 'girl stuff' and 'boy stuff'. Be careful if that might be triggering for you. Also a little bit of referenced cisnormative and 'old-school' thinking regarding boys using 'feminine' things like nail polish and jewelry  
> Also Nico jokingly makes fun of Will for being country, probably not triggering but here's your warning just in case  
> Teensy mention of underage drinking, too
> 
> This chapter is 50% angsty/hurt & comfort and 50% pure total crack

_6:39 am - **GoAway** to **It'sNotJustAPhase** in the chat Reyna let me scream_

GoAway: Reyna I need your help

It'sNotJustAPhase: guns? Bow and arrow? Spears? I can do bombs if you give me 2-3 business days

GoAway: just permission to scream

It'sNotJustAPhase: dam

It'sNotJustAPhase: yeah what

GoAway: so there's a guy

GoAway: and he is SO annoying

It'sNotJustAPhase: ordering the bombs now

GoAway: no no no

GoAway: well maybe for a different guy

GoAway: but this guy...

GoAway: his name is Will

GoAway: and he's blond

It'sNotJustAPhase: ew men

GoAway: yeah but he's very pretty

GoAway: like he's so pretty it hurts

GoAway: actual pain

It'sNotJustAPhase: he hurt you bombs are on the way

GoAway: no he hurts me in the way that I want to just

GoAway: shove him and hit him and cry on him and also walk next to him but not touch because ew but I also wouldn't totally mind it if he washed his hands first

GoAway: and I want to punch him but I also don't because that might mess up his face and I don't want that

GoAway: and his eyes are so blue and I kind of want to cry when I look at them because they're so bright it hurts

GoAway: but I also don't care that it hurts because like look there's little spots on the edge there, like little dots of green and it clashes with the blue horribly but I don't mind it, look

GoAway: [image]

GoAway: and he's got this stupid hair and it's like those apples at the grocery store

It'sNotJustAPhase: he has hair like apples?

GoAway: yes and it's very yellow

GoAway: like not blond it's yellow

GoAway: and I think that if you touched it, it would glow

GoAway: like tangled

GoAway: and I kind of want to find out

GoAway: and he's got these teeth like the whipped cream on top of those disgusting drinks Percy gets

GoAway: like pure white and sweet

GoAway: like they probably taste sweet

GoAway: I kind of want to know but I feel like it's weird to ask him

GoAway: and he sent me this picture and he's got eyeliner on

GoAway: and he looks so pretty

GoAway: he looks nervous and anxious but there's this little boop in his eyes that says he's so happy and comfortable and it's toxic

GoAway: also I bet he has long legs and walks really fast

GoAway: but anyway he went on a date with that disgusting jerk Bryce Lawrence and Bryce posted a picture of Will with make-up and said he looked stupid and ugly and Will was upset

GoAway: so I got the gang together and also Will's friends and I did all of our make-up and we took pictures and posted them and tagged Bryce and it worked, everyone commented that we looked great and a ton of guys I don't even know took pictures of themselves with make-up and sent them to Bryce

GoAway: and Will's so pretty and funny and I want to cry and punch him Reyna

It'sNotJustAPhase: ...are you done?

GoAway: yeah, thanks

It'sNotJustAPhase: 1) ew boys gross

It'sNotJustAPhase: 2) good for you, I saw the pictures and you guys look great 

It'sNotJustAPhase: 3) Nico... Honey...

GoAway: what

It'sNotJustAPhase: I don't think you want to hit him...

GoAway: ...

GoAway: schist gosh fricking dam it oh my holy frick no no no no no schist

_7:24 am - **Will** to **GoAway** in the chat What's the tea?_

Will: Lou keeps telling me to check his social media

Will: Should I?

Will: She won't tell me why, did he post something else?

Will: We only took one picture...

GoAway: it's a good thing, you can look

Will: Do you promise?

Will: I mean

Will: It's okay if he posted something else, I'll be fine

GoAway: no, it's a good thing

GoAway: he didn't even post it

Will: ?

GoAway: he's just tagged

Will: Huh

Will: Alright hang on

GoAway: you can also check mine if you don't want to see his nasty self

Will: Okay yeah I think I'll do that

GoAway: it's just my name

GoAway: oh you probably don't remember

GoAway: it's Nico di Angelo

Will: I mean I don't think you ever told me your last name but of course I remember your first

Will: Okay hang on I'm checking

GoAway: ok

_7:36 am - **GoAway** to **BlondSuperman** in the chat THIS IS NOT A DRILL_

GoAway: JASON IT'S HAPPENING

BlondSuperman: ...

_7:38 am - **Will** to **GoAway** in the chat What's the tea?_

Will: Oh my god Nico what did you do

GoAway: nothing at all why ever would you think otherwise

Will: Oh, I don't know

Will: Maybe the pictures of y'all in make-up lookin like James Charles or whatever the frick

GoAway: wow, your country comes out when you're emotional huh?

Will: Shut up you absolute gorgeous human being

GoAway: ...

Will: Wait

Will: Is that Cecil? And Lou?

Will: Oh my god did my friends meet you first?

GoAway: yes, unfortunately

GoAway: oh I meant to ask

GoAway: permission to platonically marry both of them?

Will: Both of them?

GoAway: both of them.

Will: Yeah sure ig

GoAway: sweet

GoAway: wait I'm gay shoot

Will: It's platonic, you're fine

GoAway: oh u rite

Will: But hang on

Will: Back to the fact that you posted pictures of y'all as some sort of frickin social boycott to make Bryce mad and create a social statement dragging down standards of toxic masculinity and cisnormative ideas

GoAway: THAT--

GoAway: ...is pretty accurate, actually

Will: Aren't you worried they'll come after you guys?

GoAway: *y'all

GoAway: and no, I don't really care

GoAway: I used to care, but then I realised that that's utter bull and not worth my time

Will: 1) STFU you city boy

Will: 2) What do you mean?

GoAway: my dad is a businessman who believes that anything that doesn't involve suits and muscles is too feminine

GoAway: my other sister Bianca once painted my nails and I loved it

GoAway: but my dad did not

GoAway: so I grew up with all of that toxic "manly" schist

Will: Ugh

GoAway: I know

GoAway: then Jason and I got drunk last year and I got my ears pierced

GoAway: it was all downhill from there and I started actually just letting myself look the way I wanna look

Will: That's awesome

Will: I just

Will: How are you so confident?

GoAway: it's not easy

GoAway: it hurts sometimes

GoAway: like a lot

GoAway: but it really comes down to the fact that I'd rather be myself than be with other people

Will: Huh

Will: Do you ever... like

Will: Question whether it's just you

GoAway: I don't... know what you're asking

Will: I just

Will: I don't feel like a girl

Will: But I don't really like a lot of guy stuff

Will: I like girl stuff

Will: Is that bad?

GoAway: first of all there's no girl stuff and guy stuff

GoAway: there's just people stuff

GoAway: and no, it's not bad

GoAway: do you feel like you might be a girl?

Will: I don't...

Will: I don't know

GoAway: one second, sorry

_7:52 am - **GoAway** to **BlondSuperman** and **WaterBoi** in the chat update_

GoAway: update: I might not be gay

BlondSuperman: What?

WaterBoi: YEAH RIGHT

_7:53 am - **GoAway** to **Will** in the chat What's the tea?_

GoAway: I'm back, sorry

Will: I'm sorry, I'm being stupid

GoAway: you're not being stupid

Will: I don't feel like a girl

Will: I don't think I'm a girl, I mean

_7:55 am - **GoAway** to **BlondSuperman** and **WaterBoi** in the chat update_

GoAway: nope, still gay

BlondSuperman: What?

WaterBoi: yeah I figured

_7:56 am - **GoAway** to **Will** in the chat What's the tea?_

GoAway: you don't have to be a girl to like feminine things

GoAway: here, what I found helpful when I had this same confusion was thinking like...

GoAway: if you were born as a girl, would you live as a girl or would you want to use different pronouns/name/whatever

Will: Huh

Will: I don't think I would like that

Will: It doesn't feel right

Will: I just like the things

GoAway: okay

GoAway: so you might just be a feminine guy and that's okay

Will: That's okay?

GoAway: yeah, that's okay

Will: It just hurt a lot when he posted that

Will: Like I finally let myself feel pretty and then I got told I looked stupid

Will: I just like the way it makes me feel

Will: I feel pretty

GoAway: and you look pretty

GoAway: that doesn't make you a girl

Will: Even if I wear makeup and skirts and jewelry?

GoAway: all I see is a very pretty boy

Will: Okay

Will: Thank you

GoAway: no problem

GoAway: do you want me to keep using masculine pronouns?

Will: Yeah

GoAway: alright, just let me know if that ever changes

Will: Okay

Will: Man, you're a great friend

GoAway: I just know what it's like to get mixed up with people who make you feel stupid and worthless

GoAway: and I know how hard it is to get out of that situation

GoAway: and I'm not very good with words

GoAway: but if you want to talk I'll listen

GoAway: even if I might not know how to respond

Will: I'm speechless

Will: Thank you so much

GoAway: yeah yeah

GoAway: go milk your cows and tip your cowboy hat Jenny

Will: I live in the same state at you.

GoAway: yes but you're a country boy

Will: Okay sure

_8:47 am - **BeautyQueen** created the chat fam with **WiseGirl, WaterBoi, MissMetalDetector, BlondSuperman,** **RepairBoi, BeastMode, Will, Cecil, Lou Ellen,** and **GoAway**_

BeautyQueen: Hey Will welcome to the family, my name is Piper and I am a raging bisexual, also don't hurt Nico or I will add Reyna to this chat

Will: Who's Reyna?

Will: Also we aren't dating

GoAway: *ain't

GoAway: and Reyna is my bomb sister

Will: Like da bomb? She's da bomb?

GoAway: no like she has bombs and will throw them at your face

Will: Oop

RepairBoi: Will's a vsco, confirmed

Will: nO

Will: But I won't hurt him Piper, he has knives and he scares me

GoAway: are you moody because you lost your hydroflask?

BeautyQueen: Is everything not, in fact, sksksk fam?

BlondSuperman: I don't think you're using that correctly

BeautyQueen: Shut up, Stapler

WaterBoi: do you know that feeling where someone puts the toilet paper under when it should be over and it's just so frustrating

BlondSuperman: [[video]](https://youtu.be/cdNOR8rdI9c)

RepairBoi: or that feeling when you go to grab your smarties and all of the white smarties are in a cluster except this one smartie that's all the way over on the other side of the package and you're like wow what a great representation of the modern world

GoAway: Oh yeah or when you're posing for a picture with your friend and you're wearing all black cuz you're emo and your friend is wearing all white and you're like sorry Cassandra I can't take a picture with you, we look like a zebra

BeautyQueen: Or when you go to grab a piece of paper but it's got this weird crease on it and when you look closer it's perfectly straight except for this little bump halfway down the crease and you're like wow a sign from the government

BeastMode: Or when you go to snap your fingers with your bro and your bro is using the thumb and pointer finger like a stupid and you're using thumb and middle but now you have to be quick and switch to pointer otherwise you might look like you're flipping off your friend

WiseGirl: Or when you go to wipe down your desk and you realise there's like a suspicious hair and it's red and you don't have red hair but neither does your family and you don't have any redhead friends so you're just like did I dye my hair without knowing or did someone break into my house and leave nothing but a single hair.

BlondSuperman: Or when you go to brush your teeth and you know it's the same toothpaste you always get but it tastes spicier than normal so you just spit it out and try again but it's still spicy so you just give up and buy the watermelon flavoured kids' toothpaste

MissMetalDetector: Or when you are trying to drink something out of a cup and there’s ice in it and just a little bit of drink left so whenever you try to finish it off the ice hits you in the face and you can’t finish your drink.

Will: Or you know when you get soda and there's like two bubbles and that really bothers you so you take your straw and blow some more but now there's only 4 and you're still not satisfied so you blow some more and then do the water snake thing with the straw wrapper but then your food comes so you have to move your drink and squash the snake and it's crushing you inside but you just have to grab the plate and thank the waiter

Lou Ellen: Or when you buy boots and you're trying them on to see if the thighs are too big like your last pair but you can't really tell if they fit right so you just kinda awkwardly jiggle your thighs in the shoe store to see if the boots fit and then it turns out they don't so you put them back and have to leave like nothing happened

Cecil: wow this is so relatable guys I... I'm speechless, thank you

Cecil: it's so nice to know I'm not alone

BeastMode: #relatablecontent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I don't know how social media works so feel free to correct me lol
> 
> Kudos to 12oclock2 for encouraging me to add in that first scene with hyper Nico and sleep-deprived Reyna! Also credit for Reyna's name when she gets added to the group chat, which will probably be next chapter!
> 
> Okay but real talk. Nico in this chapter goes straight to Jason and Percy after Will tells him about his gender confusion. Please don't do this if a friend talks to you about this kind of stuff. While Nico didn't tell Jason and Percy that Will had anything to do with his sexuality, it's possible that they could've figured it out, and then Will might have felt like Nico betrayed his trust. This part is in there for humourous purposes, but please get your friend's permission first in real life. Alright, this has been my TedTalk :P
> 
> Sorry this took so long but I hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> Also shout-out to all of you that carry on a conversation with me in the comments, I love it so much, you guys are amazing-- looking at you, Nemiahhaven, alanaandpeggy, and 12oclock2
> 
> Please consider clicking that little kudos button and leaving a comment! Even a <3 is so so appreciated. Recently hit 20K views across all my fics -- thank you guys so so much, you guys are amazing! Stay safe!


	8. You Don't Know Me, But You Make Me So Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, fam? My schedule's been crazy, but some awesome comments got me motivated to finish this chapter up! You know who you are and ily
> 
> Leo-sized (aka smol) tw for god and not gosh  
> Most people don't care but Lord's name in vain and all that so here is your warning y'all
> 
> Also TW for these... It may look like a lot but like half of these are literally just a mention of the word itself
> 
> Homophobia (little bit more detail)  
> Transphobia (mentioned)  
> Racism (little bit more detail)  
> Sexism (mentioned)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented their thoughts-- you made this chapter possible! Love you all <3

_3:47 pm - **GoAway** to **CalyforniaGirl, RepairBoi, BlondSuperman, BeautyQueen, WiseGirl, WaterBoi, Will, Cecil, Lou, MissMetalDetector,** and **BeastMode** the chat the gang_

GoAway: and y'all it is moments like these that I remember why I hate people

Will: YOU HYPOCRITE YOU SAID Y'ALL

_**GoAway** changed **Will's** name to **CountryBoy**_

_4:49 - **BlondSuperman** to **RepairBoi** in the chat bro_

BlondSuperman: You thinking what I'm thinking?

RepairBoi: country boyyyyyyyyy I love youuuuu

_4:51 - **WaterBoi** in the chat the gang_

_**WaterBoi** changed **CountryBoy's** name to **CountryBoi**_

WaterBoi: gotta stick with the theme

MissMetalDetector: Why does Nico hate people right now? Like specifically? Why are we surprised?

GoAway: people suck

CountryBoi: Duh

GoAway: no like they REALLY suck

BeautyQueen: Who did you meet?

WaterBoi: homophobe?

BlondSuperman: Transphobe?

WiseGirl: Racist?

BeastMode: Sexist, maybe?

GoAway: ngl probably all of those but specifically a homophobe

GoAway: saw the pictures we posted and called me a no-no word in the hall today as I was leaving

BlondSuperman: Moron

GoAway: yeah

BeautyQueen: What did you do?

GoAway: said I know, blew him a kiss, and walked away

CountryBoi: GO NICOOO

CountryBoi: (but sorry you had to face that because of me)

GoAway: (I've got a pride flag on my backpack and kissed Percy while standing on a cafeteria table once on a dare-- it was gross-- you didn't do schist)

BlondSuperman: that sounds like a reaction you'd have to a homophobe

GoAway: mhmm

GoAway: only regret is that I had to breathe in his direction

GoAway: how gross

GoAway: what do you guys do to -phobes?

BlondSuperman: Just general phobes?

GoAway: yeah I'm curious

RepairBoi: ooh I've got one

RepairBoi: I said something in Spanish once to someone and this girl walks up to me and goes

RepairBoi: "you are in AMERICA. You need to speak ENGLISH here."

RepairBoi: "if you want to speak MEXICAN go back to MEXICO."

BlondSuperman: Speak Mexican oh my god

RepairBoi: and I said

RepairBoi: "if you wanna speak ENGLISH go back to ENGLAND"

RepairBoi: and also stfu in Spanish as I left

CalyforniaGirl: That's my boyfriend

GoAway: nice one

WaterBoi: oh oh oh I got one

WaterBoi: so this was forever ago, like I think me and Annabeth had a fight and split for a bit or smth

WaterBoi: I don't remember exactly why but I ended up taking this dude to a school dance

BlondSuperman: 'this dude' has a name and it's Jason yes hello

GoAway: wait I don't think I've heard this story

MissMetalDetector: Jason I thought you were straight?

BlondSuperman: I am :P

WaterBoi: it was Mostly Platonic

WaterBoi: but this dude was A Jerk to us, used a slur and I was like um no thanks

WaterBoi: but instead of saying that

WaterBoi: I sung 'you may hate me but it ain't no lie, baby bi bi bi'

WaterBoi: and then ran away

GoAway: why am I both not surprised and also shocked?

CountryBoi: Mood

BeautyQueen: One time I was in the library and this girl came up to me and goes 'ew you look like a lesbian'

BeautyQueen: Which yeah it's cuz I kinda am

CountryBoi: Pan? 

BeautyQueen: Bi :)

CountryBoi: nice!

BeautyQueen: So I just looked her in the eyes and went

BeautyQueen: "Do you listen to girl in red?"

BeautyQueen: And she just looked so confused

BeautyQueen: She said "who's that?"

BeautyQueen: And I said "oh she's a singer you should look her up"

BeautyQueen: And she goes "uh... okay I will I guess..."

BeautyQueen: Really wish I saw her reaction when she found out what 'do you listen to girl in red?' actually means

GoAway: genius

BlondSuperman: I was very proud when I heard

CountryBoi: I would be too

BeautyQueen: Lesbian power hon

BeautyQueen: Can't fight the wlw

BeautyQueen: Wlw call in

WiseGirl: Yes hello you called?

Lou Ellen: yoooo funny meeting you here

CalyforniaGirl: Oh my god I count right?

BeautyQueen: Yeah you're questioning, you count

CalyforniaGirl: Guysssss!

GoAway: GUYS WE'RE MISSING A LESBIAN

_**GoAway** added **RARA** to the chat the gang_

RARA: I have a better suggestion

RARA: Hear me out

RARA: What if

RARA: No.

_**RARA** changed their own name to **Praetor**_

GoAway: can't argue with that logic tho

Praetor: But anyway I heard lesbian what's happening?

GoAway: I'm gay

BeautyQueen: We know

BlondSuperman: I'm not gay

WaterBoi: you just keep telling yourself that

BlondSuperman: This is treason

BlondSuperman: Homiephobia

CalyforniaGirl: Was that a typo?

BlondSuperman: I MEANT WHAT I SAID

BlondSuperman: Fear of the homies y'all

CountryBoi: Every single person in this group chat is a hypocrite. Just thought you should know.

GoAway: *All o' y'all in this 'ere group chat are doggone hypocrites. I jus' been thinkin' that y'all oughta know.

CountryBoi: I'm gonna cry

Lou Ellen: don't you'll smudge the eyeliner

GoAway: are you wearing eyeliner right now?

CountryBoi: Possibly

BlondSuperman: You should send pics

CountryBoi: Uh

CountryBoi: Okay

_5:37 - **BlondSuperman** to **GoAway** in the chat you know you were thinking it_

BlondSuperman: You're welcome

GoAway: thank you now stfu

_5:42 - **CountryBoi** to the chat the gang_

CountryBoi: [image]

CountryBoi: [image]

CountryBoi: [image]

GoAway: nice

GoAway: is that Lou in the background of the second one?

Lou: it sure is

RepairBoi: GUYS

BlondSuperman: WHAT?

RepairBoi: GUESS WHAT?

BeautyQueen: CONSIDER IT GUESSED

RepairBoi: CHARIOT RACES

Lou: WHAT ABOUT THEM?

RepairBoi: THEY'VE PICKED A DATE

Cecil: WHEN?

RepairBoi: a month from tomorrow

WaterBoi: OH COOL-- oh we're done screaming now ok

GoAway: who's hosting? Our school or this loser's?

GoAway: [image]

CountryBoi: Was sending a picture of me really necessary?

GoAway: very much so yes

CountryBoi: And was photoshopping a cowboy hat on me necessary?

GoAway: again, yes

GoAway: but Leo who's hosting?

RepairBoi: this loser, unfortunately

RepairBoi: [image]

CountryBoi: Okay 

CountryBoi: Photoshopping a cow in the background has to be unnecessary

GoAway: it's not

CountryBoi: IT'S LOU ELLEN AND CECIL'S SCHOOL TOO, WHY DON'T Y'ALL PICK ON THEM?

GoAway: because you say y'all.

CountryBoi: Disgusted

CountryBoi: I am revolted

CountryBoi: I dedicate my entire life to our Lord and savior, Jesus Christ

CountryBoi: And THIS is the thanks I get?

Lou: you make it sound like you have a life to dedicate

CountryBoi: You are evil

Lou: I am FUN there's a difference

Cecil: you're a witch face it

**_Lou_ ** _changed **Cecil** 's name to **SomeoneStoleMyLastBraincellAndRanAway**_

_**SomeoneStoleMyLastBraincellAndRanAway** changed **Lou** 's name to **Witch**_

CountryBoi: I think Cecil's is too long

GoAway: that's what she said

Witch: trust me, no one's said that

CountryBoi: Ew I could've gone my whole life without that knowledge

Witch: :)

SomeoneStoleMyLastBraincellAndRanAway: are we really leaving my name as this now?

Witch: FINE

_**Witch** changed **SomeoneStoleMyLastBraincellAndRanAway** 's name to **Seal**_

Seal: forget I asked

Seal: change it back

Witch: why can't you?

Seal: I DON'T KNOW HOW

Witch: then I guess you're out of luck man

CountryBoi: What can you do? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

GoAway: oh god no more shruggie emojis

GoAway: they haunt my nightmares

CountryBoi: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_11:57 pm- **GoAway** to **CountryBoi** in the chat question_

GoAway: are you awake?

GoAway: probably not

GoAway: nevermind this is stupid

GoAway: sorry just ignore this

CountryBoi: Hey Nico what's up?

GoAway: you can go back to sleep sorry

CountryBoi: Nah I wasn't asleep

GoAway: why not?

CountryBoi: I have a test tomorrow and I'm stressed I think

GoAway: you'll do fine

CountryBoi: Thanks

CountryBoi: But what's up with you?

GoAway: it's stupid forget it

CountryBoi: It's not

GoAway: you don't know what it is

CountryBoi: Bold of you to assume I need to

GoAway: you're a terrible person

CountryBoi: Bold of you to assume I believe you :)

GoAway: what are you doing tomorrow?

CountryBoi: School

CountryBoi: But that's not what you were looking for, I don't think

GoAway: would you ditch with me?

CountryBoi: I can't

CountryBoi: I have to take that test and I can't get caught

CountryBoi: My dad would kill me

GoAway: okay

CountryBoi: You were expecting that answer, weren't you?

GoAway: you're too good at reading people

GoAway: but yeah I was expecting that answer

GoAway: Will

CountryBoi: Yeah?

GoAway: you said that what I wanted to say wasn't stupid

CountryBoi: It's not

GoAway: is it bad that I want to hear your voice?

GoAway: I didn't mean to send that

GoAway: can you ignore that please?

CountryBoi: I could

CountryBoi: Or

GoAway: or?

CountryBoi: Or

CountryBoi: Or I could not ignore it

GoAway: yeah?

CountryBoi: Yeah

GoAway: what are you doing in the afternoon tomorrow?

CountryBoi: Well let's see

CountryBoi: I might have a phone call scheduled with a boy

CountryBoi: I'm waiting for his answer though

GoAway: he says yes

CountryBoi: I'll mark it on my calendar

GoAway: okay

GoAway: Will

GoAway: I have another stupid thing I want to say

CountryBoi: Me too

CountryBoi: I'm waiting to say it though

GoAway: why?

CountryBoi: I want to be sure

GoAway: would you be disappointed if you're wrong?

CountryBoi: No

CountryBoi: But I don't think I'm wrong

GoAway: I don't think I'm wrong either

CountryBoi: I hope you're not

GoAway: would you want to meet me one day?

CountryBoi: Absolutely

GoAway: I met Lou and Cecil already

CountryBoi: Yes I'm still upset about that

GoAway: why?

CountryBoi: Because I wanted to meet you first

GoAway: I feel like I know a lot about you from them

CountryBoi: Oh god what did they tell you?

GoAway: not much

GoAway: they did mention an emo phase though

GoAway: and you are SUCH a hypocrite

CountryBoi: Noooooo

CountryBoi: Please tell me they didn't show you pictures

GoAway: I could tell you that, sure

CountryBoi: Would you be lying?

GoAway: ...I could tell you that, sure

CountryBoi: UGH

GoAway: don't worry, it was in exchange for a lot of pining

CountryBoi: HA now you know how I feel!

GoAway: unfortunately

CountryBoi: Okay I'm headed to bed

CountryBoi: Goodnight Nico!

GoAway: goodnight

_12:47 am - **GoAway** to **It'sNotJustAPhase** in the chat please be awake_

GoAway: Reyna I have a question

It'sNotJustAPhase: ugh what do you want

It'sNotJustAPhase: please tell me this is not about apple-hair boy

GoAway: apple-hair boy??

It'sNotJustAPhase: yeah you said this boy you like has hair like apples

It'sNotJustAPhase: the morning you took the make-up pictures, you texted me about boys at the butt-crack of dawn, you don't remember?

GoAway: ...in my defense I was very tired

GoAway: it was a solid seven hours before noon and that's eight hours too many

It'sNotJustAPhase: [screenshot]

It'sNotJustAPhase: [screenshot]

GoAway: oh my god I sound dRUNK

It'sNotJustAPhase: you do

It'sNotJustAPhase: but what was your very important question?

GoAway: okay so

GoAway: [screenshot]

GoAway: [screenshot]

GoAway: [screenshot]

It'sNotJustAPhase: ugh why are you texting a lesbian about your gay relationship?

GoAway: just answer the question rara

It'sNotJustAPhase: that is the most vanilla flirting I've ever seen

It'sNotJustAPhase: but yeah that's flirting I think

GoAway: oh my gOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're like halfway done!! That's crazy, y'all. Please comment anything you'd like to see in the rest of the fic!  
> Sorry for the super weird update schedule! I'd like to say it'll get better but I honestly don't know
> 
> Happy belated birthday to Nico!
> 
> Comments and kudos go towards buying a purple hedgehog named Robert that eats only marshmallows :)


End file.
